


I'm Gonna Make this Place Your Home

by iwaseliteonce



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluffy, Happy Birthday Waverly Earp, Sappy, all the feels, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaseliteonce/pseuds/iwaseliteonce
Summary: Waverly Earp wonders how it would feel to hear someone quietly whisper "happy birthday" in her ear.She wonders if her pulse would quicken, should a birthday cake and wrapped gift appear on the kitchen table.She wonders if she could stop the wave of fresh tears when surrounded by everyone she's ever loved, at a celebratory dinner in her honor.She wonders what a day everyone seems to have forgotten would be like if there was someone who memorized the date, and carried its meaning in their heart.(One shot)





	I'm Gonna Make this Place Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, fair reader. Gonna be honest- I adore Waverly Earp, so I decided to write a little cheesy birthday pic for her. Figured there's never too much fluff. Dedicating this one to my Earper music buddies, who (probably) love it when I send them one shots at 3am. Enjoy!

Waverly Earp has always wondered what it would be like to just... be, with someone who loves her back. She’s seen the way relationships play out on the television screen, all clean and endless. The images only made her wonder.    
  
She wonders how it would feel to hear someone quietly whisper "happy birthday" in her ear. She wonders if her pulse would quicken, should a birthday cake and wrapped gift appear on the kitchen table. She wonders if she could stop the wave of fresh tears when surrounded by everyone she's ever loved, at a celebratory dinner in her honor. She wonders what a day everyone seems to have forgotten would be like if there was someone who memorized the date, and carried its meaning in their heart.    
  
"Mmm, happy birthday, baby," a sleep-graveled voice whispers against the back of her neck, lips grazing and pressing. She can feel the sleepy smile more than see it. Her heart seems to stutter, along with her words. She remembered.    
  
"...Thank you," she whispers into the dark, eyes already glistening.    
"Hey; what's wrong?"   
"Nothing. Nothing, it's just... you remembered."   
"Course I did. I've been waiting for today." Nicole nudges her girlfriend gently, drawing her close when she turns in her arms and buries her face against her collarbone.    
"I've never... no one remembers. No one's ever really even around." Waverly's voice is stratchy, and a little raw from the start of tears. She fights and breathes, and feels Nicole soften and hold.    
"Hey, it's too early for that. We should have a rule- no birthday tears."   
"Yeah. Okay, I can do that."   
"Good. I can't handle it when you cry. I think it breaks me more than you. Today's your day, Wave. No one in this world gets to take that from you. We're gonna celebrate however you want. I have ideas, plans, but I'll change 'em in an instant. All you have to do is ask, okay?"   
  
Waverly looks up, eyes drying and lips spreading in a grin.    
  
"Okay."   
  
\----------------   
  
Nicole learned her planning skills from the best. They share a quiet morning in bed, lying close on soft, fresh sheets. Neither moves an inch, until Waverly shyly admits she needs a restroom break. By the time she brushes her teeth, the bed has cooled, and Nicole is making waffles from scratch. Waverly can't stop her widening grin at the sight of her girlfriend humming, turning the waffle iron, and plating up breakfast. She traces the printed number six on the back of her girlfriend's worn college soccer shirt, drawing a shiver in response. She smiles, and nuzzles a sleep-warmed neck.  They share their first kiss of the morning- lazy, slow, and a little minty. Nicole had sneakily brushed her teeth in the kitchen sink. A saint among mere mortals.    
  
"Sit down wherever you want, birthday girl. I already laid out every topping I could find at the store. We'll eat, and decide on plans for the day."   
  
Waverly is sure her voice will crack, so she nods and accepts pressed lips against her cheek with a blush. Waffles, syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles and strawberries. Nicole Haught can't be real.    
  
\----------------   
  
"So, I kind of got you something."   
"Baby, you didn't have to-"   
"Nope, stop right there. I wanted to. You... you matter to me, Wave. You mean everything. I'm allowed to buy you a dorky gift, and even more if I want to. And I do want to, I’ll always want to. So, sit your cute butt down, and let me be sweet, yeah?"   
  
Waverly nods an okay, grin returning when Nicole kisses her shy smile loudly and playfully. Hands slide under the bed, grabbing a badly wrapped package, and placing it atop tousled sheets.    
  
"Wrapping is not one of my strong suits. Sorry."   
"It's adorable. Where did you even find a comics section? Purgatory doesn't have those in the paper."   
"Asked a friend. I don't like that shiny crap that won't tear without using your teeth. So, open it."   
  
Nicole's sudden nervousness makes Waverly's heart flutter. She grins, and tears a hole near a bad Dilbert office pun. Her head tilts at the sight of the logo on the box. She lifts the lid and gasps. Inside is a long scarf, impossibly soft sweatshirt and sweatpants, a slightly faded long sleeve shirt, warm gloves and an adorable winter hat, all emblazoned with the Ravenclaw crest. She looks up, taking in Nicole's nervous expression.    
  
"Is it, um... is it okay? You just, you always steal my Gryffindor pants when you stay over. Have to roll them up. I wanted you to have your own, with your house. I know it's kinda dorky, but-"   
"Nic, I love it. It's all... amazing."   
"Good. I actually already washed everything, so you would wear it right away. I know you don't like to wait, especially not on clothes."   
"You're too good to me."   
"Not true, but thanks. Go ahead, I saw you eyeing the pants. I'll wait."   
  
Waverly practically skips to the bedroom, pulling on the sweatshirt halfway down the hall. She smiles at Nicole's chuckle at her excitement.    
  
\----------------   
  
"So, how would you feel about dinner here? I planned to cook, maybe invite Wynonna over. Is that okay? Is it enough?"   
"You wanna make me dinner, and eat with my sister?"   
"Well, yeah. I know you don't like big parties and loud places. I figured a quiet dinner with us and Wynonna would be safe."   
"That's perfect. What are we having?"   
"Fajitas, tacos, chips and guacamole. I made margarita mix already. There's veggie only, and steak. We'll have a full on Mexican night. That work for you?"   
"Are you even real? Wynonna will propose if you invite her over for that."   
"She already did. I told her to at least buy me dinner first."   
  
Waverly laughs, enjoying the grin on her girlfriend's face. She steps into waiting arms, hands touching flushed cheeks. The kiss that follows is a little messy. Neither can stop smiling long enough to enjoy it.    
  
\----------------   
  
"You better marry this one, baby girl. She's the best anyone could ever do. Haughtstuff is top shelf, and then some.” Wynonna’s voice loses the joking tone, suddenly serious. “She did all of this on her own. Was so nervous about it, kept calling me every ten minutes. She loves you, and it's kind of sickening." Wynonna winks, and Waverly giggles. "I'm glad you're happy, baby girl. You picked a smart one, a good one."   
"I definitely did. Thank Dolls again for picking you up. Nice to know you're safe."   
"Please- there's no way in hell I'm stayin' here. You're gonna have Haughtstuff in bed before I close the front door. Nope, no way. I've already heard my best friend defile my baby sister three times. I was right down the hall! You two can do… whatever it is you do, right here."   
  
Waverly blushes. Wynonna's definitely not wrong, about any of it. 

  
"Well, gonna jet. Happy birthday, baby girl. Thanks for havin' me, Haught."   
"Anytime. Easy to con you into things with promises of food and tequila."   
"Your girlfriend knows the way to my heart better than any man ever will." Wynonna's voice softens, and she leans in. "Love you, Waverly. I'll see ya tomorrow."   
  
She feels lips press against her temple, and pulls Wynonna close. Having the two women she loves most under one roof is all she ever wanted in the world. The evening had been perfect, full of food, laughter and a feeling of home stronger than anything she’s ever felt before.    
  
"Goodnight, Nonna. Love you, too."   
"You'd better. Nighty night, Haughtpants. You take care of our girl. Just, please never tell me about it. Keep the bedroom talk to yourself.”

"Always. Night, Wy."   
  
Wynonna turns goofily, smiling as she pulls open the front door dramatically. Waverly is safe here, loved. She's more home than she ever was at the homestead. Wynonna winks at the redhead, before yelling at Dolls as she pulls the door closed.    
\-----------------   
  
"Wow, I need to... catch my breath."   
  
Her cheeks are flushed, hair tousled, skin glistening. Nicole grins, accepting the warmth of Waverly's skin against hers as they lay together in the middle of the bed. They're quiet for a long time, enjoying the peace of the evening. Nicole's fingers move absentmindedly, gently, across her lower back. They dip, hold, caress, and slide. She shivers when confident nails lightly graze her spine. 

  
"So, anything else you wanna do before the clock strikes midnight? It's still your day."   
"No. I don't want anything else in the world. Today was perfect, Nic. Thank you."   
"You're welcome. Happy birthday, Wave."   
"Thank you. Really. This is... you did so much."   
"I didn't, not really. I just made sure you had the kind of day you deserve. I love you, Waverly Earp. Always will. This is just the first of many excellent birthdays. I'll be here for all of them, I promise."   
  
Waverly smiles, shyly nuzzling her nose into Nicole's neck. The promise wraps itself around her heart, holding fast and imprinting the words deeply. She knows Nicole means it, knows the woman holding her so gently will be hers for a lifetime. 

 

For the first time, Waverly begins and ends a birthday in love. She smiles, knowing she'll never spend another day without feeling the warm tattoo of Nicole's words as it beats gently in her chest.    
  
Waverly Earp is older and wiser. She is a Ravenclaw, and an honorary Gryffindor. She is warm, happy, and home. 

 

Waverly Earp belongs with Nicole Haught; she can feel it in her very soul. She smiles, knowing she is perfectly and infinitely loved. 


End file.
